The present invention generally relates to amusement devices. More specifically, to party favors that integrate noise making articles and removable graphics for the purpose of proving amusement.
Originally, party favors producing loud popping sounds used some kind of chemical explosive material. These required detonation by striking or lighting and posed some safety threat to the user. Used only to produce sound, they had no residual enjoyment value.
This problem has been partially solved by sound producing party favors that operate using contained air. However, the popping sound produced occurred only once and left no residual enjoyment value. In addition, they required manual dexterity to operate, eliminating very young users, who are unable to operate them effectively.
There are several patents related to noise making articles. A first patent is a paper novelty article described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,622,606 to A G Palmer. The disclosed article produced only one popping sound. A second patent discloses a noise-making strip described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,037 to Mastandra, Jr. that requires manipulation of a strip to produce a snapping sound. The printed message is not removable and is embodied within the noise-making strip. Due to the size of the strip, only very short messages can be printed.
Graphics are also widely used as party favors such as graphic sheets that have removable stickers attached. U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,523 to Ellis describes a decorative sheet material that incorporates bubble wrap for use in packaging. The function of the bubble wrap layer is to protect content inside an envelope or box made with said decorative material. This patent also specifically lists many materials that could be used as decoration, none of which include removable graphics.
An extremely useful and entertaining party favor for people of all ages can be created by combining a safe, child friendly noise making article with removable graphics for the purpose of providing a residual entertainment value after the noise making capability of said part favor is exhausted.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to allow for the production of loud celebratory popping sounds that can be generated without the use of hazardous chemicals or reactions.
It is another object that the sounds produced replicate that made by caps or other explosive materials such as fire crackers.
It is a further object that a multitude of popping sounds may be replicated in quick succession.
It is a further object that activation of the popping sounds are simply and easily activated by users of all ages and abilities, even the very young. Such a technique could include but is not limited to applying pressure (body weight) to a surface to produce said popping sounds.
It is a further object that activation of the popping sounds also provide sensory stimulation to the body.
It is yet a further object that the invention has a surface area that may incorporate a multitude of removable graphics.
It is still a further object of the invention that the removable graphics may include but not be limited to stickers. After the usefulness of the sound making capabilities are finished, said removable graphics may be saved to provide lasting enjoyment.
It is yet still a further object of the invention that the party favor may be constructed of recyclable materials.
It is still a further object that the invention can be easily and economically produced.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description